Cloning Machine
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Cloning is a highly contentious issue all across the globe. Some people consider it to be an innovation. Some consider it to be a taboo. And some like to take advantage of this very controversial debate for personal gain.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Total Drama**_**.**

* * *

Justin looked to his left.

Justin looked to his right.

With the coast clear, Justin got on his hands and knees and crawled into B's basement through the window. Once inside, Justin noticed the many inventions B has created all over the place. For a genius like B, his common sense in the security department is quite lacking. Rumour has it that B's house is alarmed at night or when the house is empty, but the alarm system does not cover the basement. Then again, everything in that basement would be too big to fit through the small windows, and the exterior door is locked. Besides, who would want to take that equipment? Most burglars who break into B's basement only want to use the equipment then leave without a trace. Justin was one of them.

Justin kept looking around the basement until he came across the machine he was looking for. The cloning machine. Justin was hoping B would have made it. Justin switched on the machine. Using the instructions B conveniently left on the table nearby, Justin adjusted the settings. Satisfied, the model set the timer, pushed the big red button and entered the machine. A few seconds later, the cloning machine began to function.

A few minutes later, Justin emerged from the machine.

His clone followed.

"Oh Justin 2.0, I've been trying to conceive you for years!" Justin beamed.

"Thanks for creating me, Justin," Justin 2.0 smiled. "After all, the world could use another Justin."

"Let's leave before B wakes up," Justin smiled, as he and Justin 2.0 left the basement through the window. Like every other burglar who broke into B's basement, Justin remembered to turn off all the machinery. Justin was thankful for how quiet they were.

* * *

Later that night, things were going on in Justin's bedroom.

"Oh, I love you Justin!"

"Oh, I love you Justin 2.0!"

"Oh, I love you Justin!"

"Oh, I love you Justin 2.0!"

"Oh, I love you Justin!"

"Oh, I love you Justin 2.0!"

"Oh, I love you Justin!"

"Oh, I love you Justin 2.0!"

"Oh, I love you Justin!"

"Oh, I love you Justin 2.0!"

"Oh, I love you Justin!"

"Oh, I love you Justin 2.0!"

Nevertheless, Justin and Justin 2.0 were interrupted when Justin's dad entered the room and switched on the light.

"What the Hell are you two doing?!" Justin's dad demanded.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Justin rolled his eyes. He was in bed with Justin 2.0, doing… stuff… with Justin 2.0. I'm not going into more details.

"Okay… then…" Justin's dad responded. He was having a difficult time finding the words to say something about that situation he was in. "But… who is that… Justin, is that… I'm confused here."

"I cloned myself," Justin shrugged, as if it was obvious.

"Justin, why would you do that?" Justin's dad groaned.

"One Justin is not enough for the world," Justin explained. "Besides, Mom was right. The only person I'll ever love is myself, so I've decided to clone myself so I can also experience romantic love."

"You know, I really should've checked you in to an insane asylum from the moment you thought you were some sort of Gary-Stu after looking in the mirror for the first time," Justin's dad sighed. "Listen, I have to get up early in the morning for work. When I get home we are going to talk about this mess you've gotten yourself into. And I want you two to go to sleep. If I hear a noise I'm going to cancel our subscription to the _Wrestling_ channel."

Justin's dad slammed the door. Justin and Justin 2.0 looked at one another.

"Want to get another clone of us tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"No, let's get **two** clones instead," Justin 2.0 suggested.

"Now yer talking!" Justin smiled, kissing Justin 2.0 on the neck.

* * *

The next day Justin and Justin 2.0 snuck into B's basement and cloned themselves, resulting in Justin 2.1 and Justin 2.2. However, it turned out that four Justins were not enough, so they began to make more copies until B caught them and kicked them out. B threatened to set them ablaze if they set foot in his house again. Naturally, this was enough to ensure that Justin and his clones will never break into B's house ever again.

That evening, Justin's parents told him that he was to get rid of all the clones because they could only accommodate three people in the house. Justin was pissed but then he decided to give away all of them except for Justin 2.0. The next day, all of the Justins were standing at the top of the town's community centre.

"As you all can see, I have made a lot of clones of myself," Justin announced over the microphone. "But thanks to my bastard parents who are too lazy to look after all of us, I will have to give most of them away. Will all of the Justins save Justin 2.0 please come forward?"

Right on cue, all of the Justins except Justin 2.0 came forward. Coincidentally, the whole _Total Drama_ cast minus Justin were in the audience.

"Aw God this is like a nightmare I cannot wake up from!" Noah groaned.

"Everyone," Justin continued, ignoring Noah's snarky comment, "meet Justin Éclair, Justin Froyo, Justin Gingerbread, Justin Honeycomb, Justin Ice Cream Sandwich, Justin Jelly Bean and Justin Kit Kat."

"Is it me, or did Justin just plagiarise from most of the Android version codenames?" Gwen asked herself.

"Hey, you forgot Cupcake and Donut!" Owen called out.

"And you've forgotten 1.0 and 1.1, GOSH!" Harold called out. "Curse your ignorance of Android's version history! IDIOT"

"Who cares?" Trent interjected. "As long as there are nine Justins, that's all that matters."

"For now!" Izzy cackled. She grabbed her AK-47.

"What are you doing?!" Trent demanded. But before he could stop her, Izzy fired her assault rifle at all of the Justins except for the original.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin wailed. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he begged Izzy.

"Because E-Scope wanted to!" Izzy chirped.

"But I wanted the Ice Cream Sandwich!" Owen protested.

"I wanted the Jelly Bean!" Chef protested.

"You guys are such idiots!" Harold glared at Chef and Owen. "Obviously Justin Kit Kat is the latest and greatest Justin clone! But I wanted him! GOSH!" Harold protested at Izzy.

"I wanted the Donut!" Brick randomly shouted.

"There was never any 'Donut' version of Justin to begin with, Brick-for-Brains," Jo scowled.

"You're such a meanie!" Brick shouted. "I WANT THE DONUT!" he screamed at Justin.

"It's not my fault Izzy killed them… wait, what are ya do-" Justin tried to explain, but Brick pounced on him and proceeded to beat up Justin mercilessly. It wasn't long before the whole community centre descended into chaos. Trent killed nine innocent bystanders. Izzy dragged Blaineley off to the female toilets for some "fun". Sierra dragged Cody and Cameron off to the unisex toilets and Mal dragged Duncan off to the male toilets for the same reason. Ezekiel went feral and proceeded to attack Scott. Owen ate up the deceased clones and Courtney said she was going to sue everyone in the community centre for putting each other's lives in danger.

Suddenly, a gas seeped into the community centre. Everyone in the building was knocked unconscious.

* * *

As it turned out, one of the people at the community centre did not fall out cold. He was wearing a gas mask, and he has managed to brainwash everyone into becoming his slaves.

B sat on the lounger in his back garden. A brainwashed Heather brought him a drink while a brainwashed Alejandro rubbed B's feet. A brainwashed Katie and Sadie were working on the flower beds while a brainwashed Zoey was mowing the lawn. Everyone else was also doing chores for B.

B relaxed. He knew that by neglecting to lock up his basement he would achieve all of this.

"All in a month's work," B smirked.

* * *

**Two hours before publishing this fic, I had no idea I was going to end up writing it. My only inspiration was how fucked up I am. A tenth of this whole fic came to mind and suddenly the story almost wrote itself. Expect for twisted works to come from me!**


End file.
